Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 American superhero film that is based on Marvel's flagship character, and produced by Marvel Studios. The film is the first of a brand new trilogy. It is directed by Louis Leterrier, and is written by Michael Arndt and Simon Beaufoy. Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige serve as producers. The film is also the first to introduce the MCU 2.0 which will serve as a new launching pad to the New Avengers film planned in 2022. This film stars Grant Gustin reprising his role as Spider-Man/Peter Parker after making his first MCU appearance in Civil War. The other main cast includes Britt Robertson And Michael Keaton. The film will be out in July 1 2017 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Peter Parker is on the verge of becoming special. He has a secret, a secret that holds powers. These powers were once a curse, but now after a huge event that shocked the superhero world. Peter has set a new lease on his secret life. Now it's time for him to become the hero he was always meant to be. And when a vengeful man set to unleash a new kind of fury to New York City, Peter whose also dealing with teenage angst, high school drama, and love will have to battle himself as well this threat to save those he cares about. Now it's time for Peter Parker to don that mask. Here comes Spider-Man. Plot summary Coming soon Cast *Grant Gustin as Peter Parker/Spider-Man --- After "Civil War" nearly divided the country and superheroes apart, the nerdy, shy Peter has been in the shadows, but after sided with Captain America, his advice leads Peter to use his secret spider abilities as a gift and not a curse, so he becomes Spider-Man and use his talents for good; however, he continues to struggle hiding his abilities lying to his aunt and his friends; but the antics of the Hobgoblin will force his way to see if he's truly the hero he is meant to be. *Britt Robertson as Gwen Stacy --- One of the most popular girls at Mid town High; she is the love interest of Peter Parker has been getting advice from Peter whose she known since kindergarten as well Harry; she has feelings for Peter, but rather continue her turbulent relationship with Flash. *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture -- The former owner of Toomes Salvage company who invented a wingsuit which gave him the powers of flight and superhuman strength and Spider-Man's first enemy who comes to threaten everyone he loves. *Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn --- The CEO, president, and founder of Oscorp; he is also Harry's father and has been distant towards him because of his business. Osborn is so focused now to create a massive eco-friendly network that will control Global Warming; but will use bionics as a catalyst; however the dealings with Spider-Man and Hobgoblin will cause concern over Osborn's dream to create a new utopia. *Nat Wolff as Harry Osborn --- Norman's son and only child; he is one of Peter's childhood friends. He is smart like Peter, very suave to the ladies, but doesn't has a setfocus not until he gets duped by Felicia. His relationship with his father is torn because of the company. *Ashley Benson as Felicia Hardy --- She is an exchange student who mysteriously makes her way to Middleton High and begins to cause a bit havoc especially towards Peter and Harry. *Dayo Oekniyi as Randy Robertson --- He is another Middleton student and one of Flash's good friends and as well Peter's. He occasionally doesn't see his future following his father's footsteps, and unfortunately heads the wrong path by joining Tombstone's gang. *Meryl Streep as Aunt May Parker --- Peter's aunt and primary guardian; she still grieves her husband's death and always keep faith that her nephew will have a natured future. *Cillian Murphy as Alistair Smythe --- Head of Oscorp's Bionics Division and a crippled genius who uses his brilliance to create groundbreaking robotics. *Denzel Washington as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson --- He is Daily Bugle's second-in-command and has tolerance with his fellow co-workers. He inspires Peter to join the Bugle's new Junior Division as well as his son, Randy. *Justin Prentice as Flash Thompson --- Another Middleton High student and Peter's rival who constantly bullies him. *Megan Fox as Liz Allan --- A fellow Middleton High student and one of Peter's friends. She has a huge crush on Harry. *George Clooney as Uncle Ben Parker --- Peter's uncle who was fatally shot by a thug; he appears in several flashbacks and ghost appearances throughout the film. *Other cast members include Ricky Gervais as Mr. Faren, a snarly investor of Oscorp’s Green Corporation who opposes Osborn's initiative to use bionics to control Global Warming. Sebastian Roché as Quentin, Osborn's shady COO. Keri Russell as a banker named Patricia. Tommy "Tiny" Lister Jr. as Tombstone, a small time crime boss whose has corrupted Brooklyn and wants to spread his empire to Manhattan. Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man will make a cameo appearance. Characters = = Music Score Alan Silvestri will compose the score. With Silvestri's guidance, Junkie XL will create the film's theme taking influences from the 1967 theme and as well pay homage to Danny Elfman's Spider-Man theme. Sequel The second part of the trilogy, Spider-Man: Grim Hunt is set to be out in May 2019. Most of the main cast such as O'Brien, Robertson, Wolff, Streep, Fox, Murphy, and Washington will return. The villains are rumored to be Kraven the Hunter and another character yet to be announced. Chances of Kraven The Huner to make it in the sequel is slim. Category:Spider-Man 2017 film series Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Spider-Man films Category:MCU 2.0 Category:TalixArts Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2017 Category:Reboots Category:PG-13